Pequena Weasley, Grande Lupin
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: Ela era simplesmente única.


Pequena Weasley, grande Lupin.

Victoire Weasley & Teddy Lupin

* * *

><p>O cabelo louro esvoaçava enquanto corria para alcançar seu destino. Quando finalmente chegara a Torre de Astronomia, parou de correr e sentou-se na escada. Seu coração batia desenfreado. Colocou a mão na barriga tentando recuperar o ar que escapava em uma rápida velocidade de seus pulmões.<p>

As lágrimas – que prendera por todo aquele tempo – corriam por seu rosto, salgando-lhe a boca. Respirou fundo tentando se recompor e apoiou a cabeça entre os joelhos.

O som dos soluços da menina, de apenas doze anos, ecoavam entre as paredes.

Quando lhe pareceu que chorara a uns bons quinze minutos, ergueu a cabeça surpreendendo-se com uma companhia. Sentiu o rosto esquentar e prendeu o resto do choro enquanto limpava as lágrimas que já haviam saído.

- Há quanto tempo está aqui? – Perguntou surpresa e, ao mesmo tempo, com raiva.

- Desde que você chegou – disse Teddy Lupin sentando-se ao lado da garota. Vicky bufou, contrariada.

- Não era para ter me seguido, eu queria ficar sozinha.

- Eu não te segui! – Disse Teddy fazendo-se de indignado, porém um sorriso de canto de lábio lhe entregava. – Eu apenas te acompanhei.

- Dá no mesmo – disse Victoire. Ted fez que não.

- Se eu tivesse te seguido, tecnicamente estaria escondido agora para ver o que estava acontecendo. Mas, ao contrário disso, estive esse tempo todo ao seu lado.

Victoire corou com a afirmação do garoto e se limitou a colocar uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha.

- Por que chorava, Vicky? – Perguntou Ted solidário, aproximando o corpo da garota.

- É um motivo idiota, você irá rir – disse Victoire com timidez. Teddy sorriu para a menina.

- Juro não rir – prometeu erguendo o braço. Victoire estreitou os olhos, mas não conseguiu detectar sinal de mentira no rosto do amigo.

- Ok então – disse fixando o olhar no cabelo azul de Teddy para não ver a reação do garoto. – Uma garota do terceiro ano da Sonserina me disse que os meninos só gostam de mim por eu ser metade _veela_.

- Que maldade – disse Ted sem sinal de riso. Victoire sentiu-se melhor e concordou com a cabeça.

- Pois é – disse fungando. – Ainda me disse que todas as garotas me odeiam porque eu atraio muita atenção.

- Você **só **tem doze anos – disse Ted horrorizado. Victoire olhou indignada para o garoto.

- Está me chamando de novinha? Pois saiba, senhor Lupin, que eu já tive um namorado – disse Vicky com tom de superioridade. – E por quatro meses.

- Realmente, andar de mãos dadas faz muita diferença – brincou Teddy. Victoire fez uma careta, levantou-se e começou a se afastar do garoto. – Ei, espera! Vicky, eu estou brincando.

Teddy alcançou a menina segurando-a pelo braço.

- Estou brincando – disse Teddy sorridente. – É que... é que...

- É que o que? – Perguntou Victoire empinando o nariz e colocando a mão na cintura. Teddy riu novamente, achando uma graça a reação de defesa da loira. Ela era simplesmente única.

- É muito difícil admitir que você está crescendo e que, de agora em diante, muitos garotos correram atrás de você. Não vai ser fácil ver a pequena Vicky como cobiçada da escola.

Victoire sentiu o rosto arder de vergonha e encolheu os ombros.

- Eu... eu não vou ser cobiçada. – Disse Victoire gaguejando. – Além do mais, eu só sou bonita. A Not disse que as pessoas não vão gostar da minha personalidade.

- Sua personalidade é incrível, Vicky. E você não é bonita, é linda. Não ligue para o que essas sonserinas dizem, é tudo inveja por você ser a garota perfeita. – Victoire escondeu o rosto jogando as mechas loiras para frente. Teddy precipitou-se e colocou-as para trás. – Não precisa se esconder, eu apenas disse a verdade.

- Obrigada, Teddy – agradeceu Victoire abraçando o garoto e escondendo o rosto no peito do amigo. – Você é meu melhor amigo.

- Sempre, pequena Weasley.

Victoire sorriu agradecida dando um beijo no rosto de Teddy.

- Sempre, grande Lupin.

* * *

><p><strong>na: acho que ficou fofa *-* **Foi momentânea. Então, me digam o que acharam? Eu amo esse shipper, acho super fofo. E já tenho idéias para outras Fics deles.

Mandem reviews para dizerem o que acharam.

Até a próxima :D


End file.
